Eneida Brasileira/I
Eu, que entoava na delgada avena Rudes canções, e egresso das florestas, Fiz que as vizinhas lavras contentassem A avidez do colono, empresa grata5 Aos aldeãos; de Marte ora as horríveis Armas canto, e o varão que, lá de Tróia Prófugo, à Itália e de Lavínio às praias Trouxe-o primeiro o fado. Em mar e em terra Muito o agitou violenta mão suprema,10 E o lembrado rancor da seva Juno; Muito em guerras sofreu, na Ausonia quando Funda a cidade e lhe introduz os deuses: Donde a nação latina e albanos padres, E os muros vem da sublimada Roma.15 Musa, as causas me aponta, o ofenso nume, Ou por que mágoa a soberana déa Compeliu na piedade o heroe famoso A lances tais passar, volver tais casos. Pois tantas iras em celestes peitos!20 Colônia tíria no ultramar, Cártago, Do ítalo Tibre contraposta ás fozes, Houve, possante empório, antigo, asperrimo N'arte da guerra; ao qual, se conta, Juno Até pospoz a predileta Samos:25 Lá coche, armas lá teve; e anúa o fado, No orbe entroná-la então já traça e tenta. Porém de Teucro ouvira que a progênie, Dos Penos subvertendo as fortalezas, Viria a ser, desmoronada a Líbia,30 A’ larga rei belipotente povo: Que assim no fuso as Parcas o fiavam. Saturnia o teme, e a pró dos seus Achivos Recorda as lides que excitara em Tróia; Nem d’alma agravos risca, dores cruas:35 No íntimo impressa a decisão de Páris, A injúria da beleza em menoscabo, E a raça detestada e as honras duram Do rapto Ganimedes. Nestes ódios Sobre-acesa, os da Grécia e imite Aquiles40 Salvos Troas, do Lácio ia alongando, Por todo o plaino undísono atirados; E, em derredor vagando anos e anos, De mar em mar a sorte os repulsava. Tam grave era plantar de Roma a gente!45 De Sicília, amarando, mal velejam Ledos e o cobre rompe a salsa espuma, Juno, dentro guardada eterna chaga: "Eu, diz consigo, desistir vencida! Nem vedar posso a Itália ao rei dos Teucros!50 Ah! tolhe-me o destino. A esquadra argiva Não queimou Palas mesma, submergindo-os Só de um Ajax Oileu por culpa e fúrias? Do Tonante o corisco ela das nuvens Darda, os baixéis desgarra, o ponto assanha;55 Ao triste, que varado expira chamas, N’um torvelinho em rocha aguda o crava: E eu, que rainha marcho ante as deidades, Mulher e irmã de Jove, tantos anos Guerreio um povo! E a Juno há quem adore,60 Ou súplice inda a incense, a invoque e honre?" No âmago isto fermenta, e a deusa à pátria De austros furentes, de chuveiros prenhe, A’ Eólia parte. Aqui n’um antro imenso O rei preme, encarcera, algema, enfreia65 Luctantes ventos, roncas tempestades. Em tôrno aos claustros de indignados fremem Com gran’rumor do monte. Em celsa roca Sentado Eolo, arvora o sceptro, e as iras Tempera e os amacia. Que o não faça,70 Varridos mar e terra e o céu profundo Lá se vão pelos ares. Cauto, em negras Furnas o onipotente os aferrolha, E, um cargo de montanhas sobrepondo, Lhes deu rei, que mandado a ponto as bridas75 Suster saiba ou laxar. Dest’arte Juno O exora humilde: "Eo-lo, o pai dos divos E rei dos homens te concede as ondas Sublevar e amainá-las; gente imiga Me sulca as do Tyrrheno, Ilio e os domados80 Penates para Itália transportando: Ventos açula, as popas mete a pique, Ou dispersas no ponto as espedaça. Quatorze esbeltas ninfas me cortejam, Das quais a mais formosa, Deiopéia,85 Prometo unir contigo em jugo estável; Que em paga para sempre a ti se vote, Meiga te procriando egrégia prole." A quem Eolo: "Que o desejes basta; Meu, rainha, lhe servir-te. Quanto valho90 Tu m’o grangeas, e este cetro e Jove; Tu dás-me à diva mesa o recostar-me, Ser em tufões potente e em tempestades." Disse; e um revez do conto a cava serra A um lado impele: em turbilhão, cerrados95 N’um grupo os ventos, dada a porta, ruem, As terras varejando. Ao mar carregam, E horrísonos revolvem-lhe as entranhas Noto mais Euro, e de borrascas fértil Áfrico; às praias vastas ondas rolam.100 Homens gritam, zunindo a enxarcia ringe. Some-se ao nauta o céu, tolda-se o dia; Pousa no pelago atra noite; os polos Toam, o éter fuzila em crebros raios: Tudo ameaça aos varões presente a morte.105 Frígido, arripiado, Enéas geme, E alça as palmas e exclama: "Afortunados Oh! três e quatro vezes, d’Ilio ás abas, Os que aos olhos paternos feneceram! O’ dos Danaos fortíssimo Tidides,110 A alma em Tróia vertendo-me essa destra, Não ficar eu nos campos, onde o bravo Heitor d’Eacide ás lançadas, onde Sarpédon jaz magnânimo, onde o Simois Corpos e elmos de heróis e escudos tantos115 Arrebatados na corrente volve!" Bradava; e a sibilar ponteiro Bóreas Rasga o pano, e a mareta aos astros joga. Remos estalam; cruza a proa, e o bordo Rende; escarpado fluido monte empina-se.120 As naus já no escarcéu pendem, já descem N’um sorvedouro à terra entre marouços: Remoínha o esto na revôlta arêa. Três rouba Noto e avexa n’uns abrolhos, Abrolhos sob o mar, que Italos aras125 Nomêam, dorso horrendo ao lume d’agua; Tres no parcel (que lastima!) Euro esbarra, Encalha em vaos, de marachões rodêa. Uma, em que Oronte fido e os Lycios vinham, Ante Enéas, d’avante humido rôlo,130 Do maior pino desabando, em pôpa Fere-a; do baque o prono mestre vôlto Cahe de cabeça. O vagalhão tres vezes Torce-a, revira, um vortice a devora. Raros no vasto pégo a nadar surdem;135 Tábuas e armas viris e alfaias troicas, Prea das ondas. A tormenta escala A nau robusta de Ilioneu, de Abante, As de Aletes grandevo e Achates forte: Todas, frouxadas as junturas, sorvem140 A inimiga torrente, e em fendas gretam. Mugir seu reino e o temporal desfeito, Caixões do imo a brotar, sentiu Netuno, Torvo, abalado, e acode acima e exalta A plácida cabeça. A frota esparsa145 Vê sossobrando, opressos os Tróianos Da marejada e do ruído etéreo. De Juno irosa o dolo o irmão percebe; Euro e Zéfiro chama: "Herdastes, ventos, Tal presumpção, que sem meu nume, ousados,150 Terra e céu confundis e equoreas brenhas? Eu vos... Mas insta abonançar as vagas: Caro m’o pagareis, guardo o castigo. Ao rei vosso intimai, já já, que em sorte Não lhe coube este império, que o tridente155 Fero he só meu. Tem ele enormes fragas, Euro, vossas mansões: nessa aula ufano Sôbre enclaustrados ventos reine Eolo." Nem cessa, e o mar se lança, o tempo alimpa E abre o Sol. Finca a espadoa, e com Cimotoe160 As naus Tritão do escolho dsengasga; Mesmo o padre as aliva com seu sceptro, Amplas sirtes afunda, aplaca os mares, Por cima em rodas se deslisa leves. Como, enraivado em popular tumulto,165 Despara ignobil vulgo, e o facho e o canto Já voa, as armas o furor ministra; Mas, se um pio ancião preclaro assoma, Calam, para escutar o ouvido afiam; Ele os convence e os animos abranda:170 Assim baixa o fragor e o pégo amansa, Quando olha o deus, que os brutos no ar sereno Dobra, e dá loros ao ligeiro carro. Da costa proxima em demanda, à Libya Os cansados Eneadas aproam.175 N’um golpho ali secreto, com seus braços Faz barra ilha fronteira, onde a mareta Quebra e se escoa em sinuosas rugas: Penedia em redondo, e ao céu minazes Ha dous picos irmãos, a cujo abrigo180 Dorme difuso o mar; de coruscantes Selvas prolonga-se eminente scena, Descahe de atra espessura horrida sombra; No tôpo ha gruta em pêndulos cachopos, Com doce fonte, e em viva rocha bancos185 Das ninfas séde: aqui não prende amarra Nem mordaz ferro adunco as lassas quilhas. Com sete naus ao todo arriba Enéas; E amorosos da terra, alvoroçados Saltando os seus, do sal tabidos membros190 Na arêa espraiam. Lume eis fere Achates, Toma em folhas, e em roda as acendalhas, Nutre a faisca, e em lenha a chama atêa. Mareados pães e cereais aprestos Já desembarca a trabalhada chusma,195 E os grãos põe-se a torrar e em pedra os pisa. Trepa emtanto um penhasco, e ao largo Enéas Regyra, a vêr se undívagos alcança Anteu ou Capys, as biremes phrygias, Ou armas de Caíco em altas pôpas.200 Baixel nenhum; avista só tres cervos Na praia errantes; segue atrás o armento, E enfileirado pelos vales pasta. Retem-se, e o arco aferra e as settas ageis Que armam Achates fido, e os guias logo,205 De arboreas pontas entonados, prostra; Embrenha a demais turba e acossa a tiros, Té que derriba sete ingentes corpos, E iguala as naus. De vólta, ele os divide. E os barris que, à partida, o heroe trinacrio210 Bom de vinho atestara, aos seus larguêa; Dulcíloquo os mitiga: "Os males, socios, Nada estranhamos; oh! mais agros foram: Deus porá termo a estes. Vós de Scyla De perto a raiva e escolhos resonantes,215 Vós cyclopeos rochedos afrontastes: Animo! esse temor bani tristonho; Talvez isto com gôsto inda nos lembre. Por varios casos, transes mil, nos vamos Ao Lácio onde o repouso os fados mostram:220 Resurgir deve ali de Tróia o reino. Tende-vos duros, da bonança à espera." Tal discursa, e afectando um ar seguro, N’alma inferma sufoca a dôr profunda. Lestos à presa atiram-se: este esfola,225 Aquele desentranha, outro esposteja; Qual trementes no espeto enrosca os lombos, Qual fogo atiça aos caldeirões na praia. Fartos, na relva espalham-se, refeitos De velho bacho e veação opíma.230 Repleta a fome, e as mesas removidas, Dubios indagam, sôbre os seus praticam Entre medo e esperança: estam com vida? Ou na extrema agonia ao brado surdos? Mormente o pio rei de Amyco chora235 Ou de Lyco o desastre, o ardido Oronte, E o forte Gyas e Cloanto forte. Das alturas, no fim, Jove esguardando O mar velívolo e as jacentes plagas E amplas nações, no vertice do Olympo240 Quedo, os olhos fitou nos lybios reinos. Quando o absorviam tais cuidados, Venus Triste, os gentis luzeiros orvalhando: "O’ tu, queixou-se, que os mortais e os deuses Reges eterno e horrísono fulminas,245 O que te fez meu filho, o que os Tróianos, Que após tragos letaes, não só d’Itália, Do universo os cancelos se lhes fecham? Roma deles tirar, deles os cabos Que, eras volvendo, restaurado o sangue250 De Teucro, o mar e a terra sofreiassem, Nos prometteste: quem mudou-te, ó padre? Do ocaso ao menos e desgraças d’Ilio Isto, uns fados com outros compensando, Me consolava. Igual fortuna arrasta255 Ora os varões a riscos e a trabalhos: Quando os findas, gran’rei? De Acheus escapo, Entrar salvo Antenor d’Ilyria o seio E internar-se em Liburnia, e a fonte obteve De Timavo transpôr, donde por bôcas260 Nove, a montanha a rimbombar, despenha-se Ruidoso mar que empola e o campo alaga. Sentou Patavio aqui, deu casa a Teucros, Nome à gente, e os brasões fixou de Tróia; Descansa em doce paz. Nós tua estirpe,265 Nós da celeste côrte, as naus submersas, Ah! de uma por furor, victimas somos, Longe expulsos d’Itália? Deste modo Se honra a piedade, os sceptros nos reservas?" Sorrindo-se o autor de homens e numes,270 C’um gesto que a tormenta e o céu serena, Da filha osculos liba, e assim pondera: "Poupa esse medo, Cypria; imotos jazem Dos teus os fados: nas lavinias tôrres Has de revêr-te, e alar sôbre as estrelas275 Teu grande Enéas. Jupiter não muda. O heroe na Itália (esta ancia te remorde, Vou rasgar-te os arcanos do futuro) Guerras tem de mover e amansar povos, E instituir cidades e costumes,280 Ao passo que reinando o vir no Lácio Terceiro estio, e os Rutulos domados, Forem-se tres invernos. Posto ao leme Ascanio, que hoje Iulo cognominam (Ilo, em quanto florente Ilion se teve),285 Cerrando os mezes trinta largos gyros, Ha-de, a séde lavinia trasladada, Alba longa munir e abastece-la. Os Hectoreos aqui trezentos anos Já reinarão, quando a vestal princeza290 Ilia parir a Marte gemea prole. Da nutriz loba em fulva pele ovante, Romulo ha de erigir mavorcios muros, E à recebida gente impôr seu nome. Métas nem tempos aos de Roma assino;295 O império dei sem fim. Té Juno acerba, Que o mar ciosa e a terra e o céu fatiga, Transmudada em melhor, tem de amparar-me Do orbe os senhores e a nação togada. Praz-me assim. Manem lustros, que inda a casa300 De Assaraco ha de ser de Phtia e de Argos Senhora, e agrilhoar Mecenas clara. D’Iulo garfo egregio, em nome e glória Sucedendo, as conquistas no oceano Cesar teminará, nos céus a fama.305 Nos astros sim, de espolios do oriente Onusto, o acolherás; e humanas preces Tem de invocal-o. Então, deposta a guerra, Se amolgue a ferrea idade; a encanecida Fé com Vesta, os irmãos Quirino e Rhemo310 Dictem leis; Jano trave as diras portas Com trancas e aldrabões; sôbre armas cruas Dentro o impio Furor sentado, e roxos Atrás os pulsos em cem nós de bronze, Hediondo ruja com sanguinea bôca."315 Não mais; e expede o génito de Maia, Porque a recem Cartago hospício aos Teucros Franquêe, nem, do fado inscia, a rainha Os extermine. O deus pelo ar patente De azas remando, em Libya o vôo abate;320 Fiel ás ordens, a fereza aos Penos Despe; e Dido primeira em pró dos Phrygios Brandos afectos placidos concebe. Toda a noite pensoso o heroe velando, A alma luz mal branqueja, onde arribara325 Dispõe sondar; e vendo incultas margens, Inquirir quem as tem, se homens, se feras, E aos seus noticial-o. As naus mettidas N’abra de uns bosques sob cavada penha, Entre verde espessura e negras sombras,330 Ele só, mais Achates, sahe brandindo Duas hastes que empunha de ancho ferro. Da selva em meio a mãe se lhe apresenta, Virgem no trajo e aspecto, em armas virgem Lacena; ou qual Harpálice a treícia335 Cansa os corseis e o Euro vence alífugo: 325 Pois do hombro o arco destro, à caçadora, Pendura, e ás auras a madeixa entrega, Dos joelhos nua e a falda em nó colhida. Eil-a: "O’ jovens, errante aqui topastes340 Irmã minha, a gritar quiçá no encalço 340 De javali sanhudo? A cinta aljava Tem sobre a pele de um manchado lince." Isto Venus; e o filho assim responde: "Nenhuma ouvi nem vi das irmãs tuas,345 O’... quem direi? Não tens mortal semblante 345 Nem voz de humano som; es deusa, ó virgem: Irmã de Phebo ou ninfa? As nossas penas Tu, por quem es, minora: e nos ensina, Pois vagueâmos sem saber por onde,350 O paiz, clima ou povo, a que arrojou-nos 350 Vento e escarcéu medonho. Hostias sem conto Havemos de imolar nas aras tuas." "Não mereço honras taes, replíca Venus; Usam de aljava, e ao bucho as virgens tyrias355 Atar das pernas borzeguim purpúreo. 355 Punicos reinos e agenorios muros Vês, nos confins da indomita e guerreira Libyca raça. O império atêm-se a Dido, Que, por fugir do irmão, fugiu de Tyro.360 He longa a injúria, tem rodeios longos; 360 Mas traçarei seu curso em breve suma. Sicheu, Phenicio em lavras opulento, Foi da misera espôso, e muito amado: Com bom preságio o pae lha dera intacta.365 Pygmalion, façanhoso entre os malvados, 365 Barbaro irmão, do estado se empossara. Interveio o furor: de fome de ouro Cego, e à paixão fraterna sem respeito, Perfido, impio, a Sicheu nas aras mata;370 O facto encobre, e a credula esperança 370 Da amante aflicta largo espaço ilude Com mil simulações. Mas do inhumado Consorte, com esgares espantosos, Palida em sonhos lhe aparece a imagem:375 Da casa o crime e trama desenleia; 375 A ara homecida, os retalhados peitos Desnuda, e à pátria intíma-lhe que fuja: Prata imensa e ouro velho, soterrados, Para o exilio descobre. Ela, inquieta,380 Apressa a fuga, e attrahe os descontentes 380 Que ou rancor ao tyrano ou medo instiga; Acaso prestes naus, manda assaltal-as; Dos tesouros do avaro carregadas Empégam-se: a mulher conduz a empresa!385 Chegam d’alta Cartago onde o castelo 385 Verás medrando agora e ingentes muros: Mercam solo (do feito o alcunham Byrsa) Quanto um coiro taurino abranja em tiras. Mas vós-outros quem sois? donde he que vindes?390 Que regiões buscais?" Ele ás perguntas 390 Esta resposta suspirando arranca: "O’ déa, se recorro à prima origem, E anais de angústias não te pejam, Vesper No Olympo encerra o dia antesque eu finde.395 Da antiga Tróia (se has notícia dela), 395 Vagos no equoreo campo, arremessou-nos Casual tempestade ás libyas costas. Enéas sou, com fama alèm dos astros, Que livrei de hostil garra os meus penates,400 E piedoso os transporto à pátria Ausonia; 400 Do sumo Jove a geração procuro. Por guia a deusa mãe, submisso aos fados, Em vinte naus cometto o phrygio ponto; Rôtas do Euro e das ondas, restam sete.405 Pobre, ignoto, percorro africos ermos, 405 D’Asia e d’Europa excluso..." Nem mais Venus Lamentos comportou, na dôr o atalha: "Quem sejas, creio, não do céu malquisto, Gozas d’aura vital, que a Tiro aportas.410 Eia, ao régio paLácio te encaminha. 410 Sem risco os socios, ancorada a frota, Com o rondar dos áquilos, te auguro, Se em arte vã meus pais não me instruiram. Attenta cysnes doze em bando alegres:415 No espaço, o eter fendendo, os perseguia 415 A ave de Jove; n’um cordão agora Ou tem no pouso a mira, ou vam pousando; Juntos batendo as estridentes azas, Brincam cingindo o pólo, a salvo cantam:420 Bem como os teus as pôpas atracaram, 420 Ou de véla enfunada a foz embocam. Sus, ali te dirige, a estrada he esta." Dá costas, e a cerviz rosada fulge, De ambrosia odor celeste a coma expira;425 A veste escoa aos pés; no andar se ostenta 425 Vera deusa. Ele atrás da mãe fuginte, Reconhecendo-a, brada: "Porque o filho Com tais ficções, cruel, enganas tanto? Ligar dextra com dextra, ouvir-te ás claras,430 Conversar-te em pessoa me he defeso?" 430 Tal a argúe, e ás muralhas se endereça. Ela porêm de ar fusco os viandantes Tapa e os embuça em nevoa, que enxergal-os Ou tocar ninguem possa, nem detel-os435 Ou da vinda informar-se. A deusa a Paphos 435 Remonta, a espairecer no sítio ameno Onde o sabeu perfume arde em cem aras, E recentes festões seu templo aromam. Eis da azinhaga pela trilha cortam,440 E um teso galgam já, que olha iminente 440 A fronteira torrígera cidade. Palhais d’antes, a mole admira Enéas, Admira o estrondo e as portas e as calçadas. Tyro aferventa-se, a lançar os muros,445 A avultar o castelo, e a rolar pedras. 445 Parte com sulcos marca os edificios; Santo augusto senado, e o foro e a curia, Se cria e elege: aqui se escavam portos; Fundam-se ali magnificos teatros,450 De marmor colossais talham colunas, 450 Pompa e decoro das futuras scenas. Quais abelhas ao sol por floreos prados Lidam na primavera, quando ensaiam O adulto enxame; ou doce fluido espessam,455 Do nectar flavo retesando as celas; 455 Ou quando a carga das que vem recebem; Ou em batalha expulsam da colmêa Os zangãos, gente ignava. A obra ferve, E a tomilho recende o mel fragrante.460 "Ditoso quem seus tectos já levanta!" 460 Exclama o heroe, e os coruchéos contempla. Na cidade não visto, oh maravilha! Se mistura enublado. Em meio havia Luco umbroso e fresquissimo, onde os Penos,465 De ondas jogados e tufões, cavaram 465 O tésto de um corsel, de Juno régia Mostra e penhor que o povo, asado à glória, Pugnaz e duro, insultaria os evos: Lá punha Dido a Juno insigne templo,470 Que dons e a rica efigie realçavam: 470 No bronzeo limiar daNo original, consta dá. bronzea escada, Craveja o bronze as traves, e a couceira Range em portões de bronze. Um novo objeto N’este bosque a lenir entra os receios;475 Aqui primeiro ousou fiar-se Enéas 475 E prometter-se alívio em seus pezares: Pois quando, à espera da rainha, o templo Nota peça por peça, quando o enlevam De Cartago a fortuna, o gôsto fino,480 O artificio, o primor, acha em pintura 480 A fio as guerras d’Ilion, pelo orbe Já soadas; o Atrida, o rei Tróiano, E terror de ambos sebresahe'Sebresahe'' está por sobresahe, erro tipográfico corrigido na segunda edição. Aquiles. Pára, e em lagrimas diz: "Que sítio ou clima485 Cheio, Achates, não he dos nossos males? 485 Eis Priamo! o louvor tem cá seus premios, Doe mágoa alheia, e remanece o pranto. Coragem! que em teu bem conspira a fama." Dice, e em vãos quadros se apascenta, e as faces490 Gemebundo humedece em largo arroio. 490 Vê de Pérgamo em roda a hoste graia Do phrygio ardor fugir, fugir a teucra Do instante carro do emplumado Aquiles. Ai! perto a Rheso por traição Tydides,495 No primo sono, arrasa as niveas tendas, 495 De carnagem cruento; e os acres brutos Volve ao seu campo, sem gostado haverem De Tróia os pastos, nem bebido o Xanto. Triste! as armas perdendo, alêm, Troílo,500 Que arrostou-se menino ao proprio Aquiles, 500 He dos corséis tirado, e resupino, Mas tendo os loros, do vazio carro Pende; e a cerviz no pó, de rojo a coma, Virada a lança hostil na arêa escreve.505 Em cabelo, as Iliades aflictas 505 Ao templo iam tambem da iniqua Palas, O peplo humildes ofertando, e os peitos Com punhadas ferindo: aversa a déa Olhos no chão pregava. A Heitor Pelides510 Tres vezes arrastara em tôrno aos muros, 510 De ouro a pêso vendia-lhe o cadaver. Do imo um gemido grande Enéas sólta, No olhar o espólio, o coche, o amigo exanime, E a Priamo estendendo as mãos inermes.515 A si se reconhece entre os mais chefes. 515 Do negro rei do eôo a turma e as armas A’ testa de milhares de Amazonas Com lunados broquéis, Pentesiléa Se abraza em furia, belicosa atando520 Sob a despida mama um cinto de ouro, 520 E virgem com varões brigar se atreve. Quando extatico o heroe se embebe e enleia, Ao templo a formosissima rainha Marcha, de jovens com loução cortejo.525 Qual nas ribas do Eurotas ou do Cynto 525 Pelos serros Diana exerce os coros, E, de infindas Oreadas seguida, Carcaz ao hombro, em garbo as sobreleva; Rega-se em gôzo tacito Latona:530 Tal era Dido, airosa e prazenteira, 530 Do seu reino a grandeza apressurando. No adyto sacro, em meio do zimborio, De armas cercada, em solio majestoso Senta-se. Os pleitos julga e leis prescreve,535 Regra ou sortêa os publicos trabalhos. 535 Subito Enéas no tropel devisa A Cloanto brioso, Anteu, Sergesto, E os mais que atra borrasca a longes costas Remessara dispersos. Ele e Achates540 Varados ficam de alegria e susto, 540 Avidos ardem por travar as dextras; Fôrça ignota os perturba. Dissimulam; Qual a sorte dos seus do encêrro espreitam Nebuloso, e onde surta a frota seja,545 E com que fim das naus os mais conspicuos 545 Clamando, a pedir venia, ao templo acodem. Introduzidos, quando a vez tiveram, Rompe o idoso Ilioneu, facundo e grave: "Rainha, ó tu que por favor supremo550 Ergues nova cidade, e justa enfreias 550 Suberbas gentes, os Tróianos ouve, Que, dos ventos ludíbrio, os mares cruzam: Livra do infando incendio a pia armada, Poupa inocentes, nossa causa attende.555 Nem vimos nós talar com ferro e fogo, 555 Nem saquear os lybicos penates: A vencidos não cabe audacia tanta. Paíz antigo existe, em grego Hesperia, Armipotente e uberrimo, colonia560 Já de enotrios varões; agora he fama 560 Que, de um seu capitão, se diz Itália: Esta era a nossa róta; eis que em vaos cegos Deu conosco de salto Orion chuvoso, E, em sanha o pelago e os protervos austros,565 Nos derramou por ondas e ínvias fragas: 565 Poucos ganhámos pé nas vossas praias. Patria e raça feroz! barbara usança! Pisar em terra mãos hostis vedam; Da arêa o asylo a náufragos prohibem.570 Se as armas desprezais e as leis humanas, 570 O céu mede as acções, premeia e pune. Rei nosso Enéas he, que a ninguem cede, Pio e inteiro, valente e belicoso: Se aura etérea o sustenta e o guarda o fado,575 Se os manes o não tem, sem medo somos, 575 De o penhorar primeira não te pezes. Cidades em Sicilia e campos temos, E do sangue Tróiano o claro Acestes. Amarrar nos permitte a lassa frota,580 Mastros, remos cortar, falcar antenas; 580 Com que ledos, se Itália nos espera, Os socios e o rei salvo, ao Lácio vamos: Mas, se te ha consumido o lybio pégo, Optimo pae dos Teucros, nem d’Iulo585 Nos resta a segurança, ao pôrto embora, 585 Donde arribámos, a lograr voltemos A apercebida sicula hospedagem, E o regio amparo." O Dárdano termina: Lavra entre os seus aprovador sussurro.590 O rosto abaixa Dido, e foi sucinta: 590 "Sus, Teucros, esforçai. Recente o estado Ao rigor me constrange, e a defender-nos Guarnecendo as fronteiras. Quem de Enéas Desconhece a prosapia, e as guerras d’Ilio,595 Seu valor, seus heroes, seu vasto incendio? 595 Nem somos nós tam broncos, nem de Tyro Tam desviado o Sol junge os cavalos. Quer da saturnia Hesperia, quer as margens D’Erix opteis, em que domina Acestes,600 Contai com meu auxílio e salvaguarda. 600 Folgais de aqui ficar? Esta cidade Que erijo, he vossa; as naus que se aproximem: Não farei destincção de Phrygio a Peno. Fôsse o rei vosso à Libya compelido605 Do mesmo Nôto! O litoral já mando 605 E os sertões perlustrar; se he que o naufragio Em povoado ou brenha o traz perdido." Ambos álerta, o padre e o companheiro Ha muito almejam por quebrar a nuvem.610 A Enéas se antecipa o forte Achates: 610 "Nado de Venus, que tenção meditas? Tens a frota em seguro, os teus bemquistos; Um só que falta, sossobrar o vimos: Ao que a mãe te esboçou quadra o mais tudo."615 Mal acabava, a nuvem circumfusa 615 Se rompe e funde nos delgados ares. Um deus na espalda e vulto, à claridade Resplende Enéas; que n’um sôpro a deusa Ao filho a cabeleira em fulgor banha,620 Em luz purpúrea o juvenil semblante, 620 Em vivo terno agrado os olhos belos: Qual, pela indústria, com entalhos de ouro Pário marmore, ou prata, ou marfim brilha. De improviso à rainha e a todos clama:625 "Eis quem buscais, dos libyos vaos escapo, 625 Enéas sou. O’ tu que só tens mágoa De tanto horror, que a nós de Tróia restos, Da Grecia escarneo, em terra e mar batidos, Falhos de tudo, exhaustos, em teu reino,630 Em casa, nos recolhes e associas! 630 Nem pagar-te as finezas dignamente Podêmos, Dido, nem os Phrygios todos Quantos pelo universo peregrinam. Se para os bons ha numes, he justiça,635 Pague-te o céu e a propria consciencia. 635 Que seculo feliz, que pais ditosos Te houveram filha? Em quanto os vagos rios Forem-se ao mar, em quanto em gyro a sombra Vier do monte ao vale, em quanto o pólo640 Pascer os astros, onde quer que eu viva 640 Vivirá com louvor teu nome e fama." Dice; a dextra oferece ao velho amigo, A sinistra a Seresto, e uns após outros, A Gyas, a Cloanto, e aos mais guerreiros.645 Da presença do heroe pasma a Phenissa, 645 Tal sucesso a comove, e assim se exprime: "Que fado te urge, ó filho da alma Venus, A arduos perigos e a bravias plagas? Es o Enéas que a deusa ao nobre Anchises650 Gerou de Simoente ás phrygias margens? 650 Bem me lembra que Teucro, expátriado, Veio a Sidonia, para um novo assento, Pedir a Belo ajuda: a opima Chypre Já vencedor meu pae vastara e tinha.655 De Tróia os casos desde então conheço, 655 Teu nome, e os rêis pelasgos. Sempre ufano Da anciã linhagem teucra, ele ofendido Com entusiasmo elogiava os Teucros. Eia, à minha morada, ó moços, vinde.660 Por transes mil trazida, iguais destinos 660 Cá me fixaram. Não do mal ignara A socorrer os miseros aprendo." Isto a Enéas memora, e o guia aos paços, E em solene festejo ocupa as aras.665 Nem de enviar aos nautas se descuida 665 Touros vinte, co’as mães cem gordos anhos, Cem corpulentos sedeúdos porcos, E o doce mimo do jocoso Bromio. Luxo esplende real no interno alcaçar,670 E opiparos banquetes se adereçam: 670 Primoroso o tapiz, de ostro suberbo; Nas mesas prataria; em ouro a historia Patria esculpida, sucessão longuissima De uns a outros varões desde alta origem.675 Saudoso, impaciente, o pae de Ascanio 675 Todo em seu filho está; para informal-o E o conduzir de bórdo, expede Achates. De troico exicio as preservadas prendas Venham tambem: de escamas de ouro um manto680 Brocado, um véo com orlas e recamos 680 De croceo acanto, ornatos peregrinos. Dons maternos de Leda à bela Argiva, Que a Pérgamo os trouxera de Mycenas A’ incasta boda; e o sceptro que Ilione,685 Filha a maior de Priamo, hastiava, 685 E engranzado colar de perlas finas, E aurea coroa de engastadas gemas. Executivo ás naus caminha Achates. Nova traça urde a Cypria, alvitres novos;690 Que Amor, no meigo Iulo transformado, 690 Com os dons nos ossos à rainha infiltre Insano fogo. A estancia ambigua, os Tyrios Bilingues teme; Juno atroz a inflama; Tresnoitada a pensar, por fim conjura695 O alígero Cupido: "O’ filho, esteio 695 Unico e meu poder, filho, que em pouco Tens as typhéas soberanas armas, Es meu refúgio, teu socorro imploro. Sabes que a teu irmão de praia em praia700 Fluctívago arremessa a iniqua Juno, 700 E doe-te a nossa dôr. Com mil caricias Tem-no a Sidonia Dido; e o paradeiro Dos junonios hospicios mal enxergo: O ensejo he de tental-a. Eu receosa705 Previno os dolos, acender projecto 705 A rainha; que um nume a não trastorne, Mas firme, quanto eu mesma, a Enéas ame. Ouve o como ha de ser. O infante regio, Desvelo meu, do genitor chamado,710 Levar a Byrsa as dadivas propõe-se, 710 Das vagas restos e das teucras chamas. Sopito em sono o esconderei no idalio Jardim sacro, ou nos bosques de Cytera, Porque os ardis não turbe inopinado.715 Tu nele te disfarça uma só noite, 715 Do menino as feições veste menino; E, entre o lieu licor e as reais mesas, Quando em seu gremio Dido, em cabo leda, Amplexos te imprimir e doces beijos,720 Fogo lhe inspires e subtil veneno." 720 A’ voz da cara mãe depondo azas, Finge gozoso Amor de Iulo o porte. Ela em sono abebera o neto amado; No colo amima e o sobe ao luco idalio,725 Onde mole e suave mangerona, 725 Entre flores o abraça e fresca sombra. E obediente os regios dons Cupido Leva aos Tyrios, folgando após Achates. Já d’aurea tela em sumptuoso leito730 Acha a Dido, bizarra entre os magnatas. 730 Com sequito luzido o heroe concorre; Tomam seu posto em purpura excelente. Dá-se agua ás mãos, em canistréis vem Ceres, Toalhas servem de tosada felpa.735 Cincoenta moças frutas e viandas 735 Arrumam dentro, aos divos turificam; Cem outras e iguais moços põem nas mesas A baixela, a bebida e as iguarias. Em mó nas salas festivaes, os Tyrios740 De ordem recostam-se em coxins lavrados. 740 O padre, o falso Ascanio, o vulto admiram Flagrante e a voz do deus; o manto, as joias, De croceo acanto o véo. Não farta a mente A misera Phenissa, à mortal peste745 Votada, e mais e mais se abraza olhando 745 O menino e seus dons. Do pae fingido Ele nos braços, do pescoço apenso, Mal sacia-lhe o amor, vai-se à rainha. Com olhos e alma se lhe apega Dido,750 No colo o assenta, sem saber, coitada! 750 Que deus afaga. O aluno de Acidalia Sicheu aos poucos remover começa, E intenso ardor insinuar procura N’um coração já frio e ha muito esquivo.755 A primeira coberta alçada, os vinhos 755 Bolham, coroados, em bojudas copas. Retumba o teto, o estrepito por amplos Átrios reboa; de aureas architraves Pendentes lustres e os brandões acesos760 A noite vencem. Grave de ouro e gemas 760 Pede-a logo a rainha, e do mais puro Enche a taça, que desde Belo usaram Seus avós. Nos salões tudo em silêncio: "Júpiter, se he que aos hóspedes legislas,765 Tam fausto alegre dia aos meus e aos Frígios 765 Faze aos vindouros memorável: Baco Porta-júbilo assista, e a boa Juno; Vós o convite celebrai-me, ó Tyrios." Em honra então na mesa o vinho entorna,770 Com seus lábios o toca, e o dá libado 770 A Bicias provocando: ele aguçoso Empina a espuma taça, em transbordante Ouro se ensopa: toda a corte o imita. Logo entoa as lições do sabio Atlante775 Em áurea citara o crinito Iopas: 775 Canta a solar fadiga, a Lua instavel; Donde homens e animaes, bulcões e raios; Donde o nimboso Arcturo, e os Triões gêmeos E as Híadas provém; como apressados780 Se tingem no aceano os soes hybernos, 780 Ou que demora estorva as tardas noites. Penos e Troas à porfia o aplaudem. O serão entretida ia estirando A infeliz Dido, e longo o amor bebia,785 Muito de Príamo, inquirindo muito 785 De Heitor; que armas da Aurora o filho tinha, Diomedes que frisões; que jando Aquiles. "Do princípio antes, hóspede, as insidias Graias, dice, nos conta, e o patrio excidio,790 E erros teus; que já seteno estio 790 De praia em praia todo o mar voltêas." Livro I en:Aeneid/Book I es:Eneida: Libro I fr:L’Énéide, Chant I (Traduction de Jean Regnault de Segrais) it:Eneide/Libro primo la:Aeneis/Liber I nl:Nederlandse vertaling van de Aeneïs/Boek I